Simplify the following expression: ${-(5+7n)-(4n-3)}$
Answer: The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the first parentheses by ${-1}$ $ {-1(}\gray{5+7n}{)} - (4n-3) $ $ {-5-7n} - (4n-3) $ The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ -5-7n {-1(}\gray{4n-3}{)} $ $ -5-7n {-4n+3} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${n}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-7n - 4n} {-5 + 3}$ Combine the ${n}$ terms: $ {-11n} {-5 + 3}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-11n} {-2}$ The simplified expression is $-11n-2$